Counter-Strike: Global Offensive patches/August 22, 2013
Patch Notes GAMEPLAY * SSG08: ** Reduced price from 2500 to 2000. ** Reduced standing and crouching accuracy recovery times. * Reduced Molotov price from 500 to 400. * Reduced Incendiary Grenade price from 850 to 600. * Reduced Glock damage from 33 to 28. * Fixed bug that NiP discovered where the aimpunch experienced when compensating for recoil was incorrect. * Third person silenced muzzleflash light brightness is no longer a portion of unsilenced brightness, instead it is now completely removed. * Chickens are no longer scared when moving silently near them or shooting near them with silenced weapons. * Fixed a bug where removing/adding a silencer would also drop a magazine on the ground. MAPS * Fixed map placed weapons not working properly. * Aztec: ** New connector between A and B bombsites. ** More cover in underpass. ** More cover in overpass. ** More cover at bombsite A. ** Changed cover at CT side of bridge. ** Removed railings on bridge. ** Added player collision inside large vegetation models. ** Removed collision on some props. ** Clipped stairs. ** Reduced fog. ** Reduced noise in textures. * Train: ** Tweaked shower room. ** Moved ladders to ends of traincars. ** Made T entrance into bombsite A wider. ** Reduced size of CT sniper position. ** Removed some cover from CT sniper position. ** Blocked visibility under electrical box at bombsite A. ** Blocked visibility through yellow barrels at bombsite A. ** Brightened textures near bombsite A. ** Removed some wires at bombsite A. ** Blocked visibility under traincars. ** Rearranged trains at bombsite B. ** Widened back of bombsite B, T side. ** Replaced cover at back of bombsite B, T side. ** Clipped stairs. ** Optimizations. ** Fixed radar naming. ** Blocked visibility through concrete bags near Ivy. ** Brightened door near Ivy. ** Removed railing at top of ladder. ** Brightened environment light. ** Reduced fog. * Inferno: ** Fixed missing collision in an area in mid. ** Made railing at back of bombsite A easier to see through. ** Widened doors in construction. ** Reduced wall penetration in construction. ** Removed wall supports in apartments hallway. ** Increased C4 explosion radius to make it consistent with other maps. * Nuke: ** Fixed a bug in ramp room. ** Widened door in rafters. ** Fixed some radar naming bugs. ** Increased C4 explosion radius to make it consistent with other maps. * Mirage: ** Added more light to CT window into bombsite B. ** Fixed some graphical bugs. ** Removed small trashbags that could be mistaken for players. * Dust2: ** Made it easier to spot enemies at back of long A, CT side. ** Removed center scaffolding in tunnels. UI * Added warning message for when there is a new update available. * Fixed Main Menu for 21x9 monitors. * Weapon Case Unlock Animation: ** Fixed animation stopping on an item when the connection to the item server is actually unresponsive. ** Fixed animation not closing if error dialog occurs. ** Fixed animation restarting if space bar was pressed. * In-game previews of StatTrak™ weapons and unusual knives now correctly display those attributes in the name. * Weapon target ID text now colors the weapon the color of its rarity. * Fixed StatTrak HUD element for knives hiding. * Fixed Tooltip backgrounds disappearing when browsing Workshop maps. * Fixed Matchmaking ACCEPT button not reappearing after you accept a match and not everyone accepts. * Fixed spectator player panels were showing up when they shouldn't be (wrong team, wrong mode, etc). * Fixed the spectator panel not using the new knife icons properly. * Moved the “flashed” icon from the center of the screen, made it more subtle and added fringe fades for when your target is flashed when connected via GOTV. * Fixed Rescue Kit displaying as Defuse Kit in hostage maps. * Fixed pause menu missing entries. * Fixed item drops displaying for 'Unknown' players. * Fixed formatting of AWP kill award text in Classic Competitive. * Teammate’s names now always show overhead during freeze time. * Additional work on inventory, addressing edge cases where HUD positions would not update properly after a weapon had been added or removed. MISC * Added "Five Year Veteran Coin" awarded to players who were a member of the Counter-Strike community for over 5 years. * Fixed Overwatch not displaying new cases after viewing one case. * Fixed extended delay in the end of Classic Competitive games that had GOTV spectators. * While watching matches in GOTV, the Autodirector is paused, not deactivated, if the spectator follows a specific player. * Added and FGD entries for map makers. * Fixed several exploits affecting dedicated servers. * Added a server convar to allow rate-limiting client string commands. * Reduced memory usage on dedicated server. * Fixed weapon switch and knife swing animations being choppy at low ping. * Stability fixes in shaders * Identified a memory allocation bug involving nVidia Geforce Drivers version 320.49 or earlier. We suggest that you update to the latest beta driver version 326.80.